Dandelion
by oxybry
Summary: El amor muere donde la confianza es traicionada, el amor crece donde la confianza descansa. Colección de drabbles y viñetas.
1. Chapter 1

**_E_** ** _l comienzo del final_**

Es doloroso de ver en silencio y con horror cómo ella, Kyoko-chan, formula mil y una excusas del por qué Ren no le había dado un regalo en respuesta al Día Blanco, pero él puede verla, la sombra pasajera de dolor en sus ojos. En este momento está tan enojado con Ren, que a estas alturas de poco vale si encuentra o no el regalo perfecto. La ha herido, con o sin intención era irrelevante, él, de todos, él, que la conocía como pocos, y precisamente él la había hecho sentir tan poca cosa. Ren no lo veía, pero sus acciones cada vez alejaban más a Kyoko. Yashiro lo sabía, porque si pisas un bache una vez, está bien, pero si continuas pisando el mismo bache una y otra vez, terminas destrozando toda la carretera.

* * *

 **NA**. No leyeron mal, musa esta disgustada con Ren desde Guam, pero el día blanco fue la tapa. Pensé, merece alguien mejor, como Hikaru, voy a escribirlo y luego una amiga "que no debe ser nombrada" puso ideas locas en mi cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Decisiones_**

 _¿Cómo se supone que deje de amarlo? ¿Cómo se supone que siga con mi vida? Duele mucho amarlo, duele saber que para él no soy nada, solo una simple kohai._ No había sido su intención escuchar aquella conversación y sin embargo, lo había hecho, quería entrar y decirle que estaba equivocada, que Ren la amaba aunque fuera demasiado tonto para reconocerlo, quería decirle…, pero de nada servirían sus palabras, no cuando Ren seguía metiendo las patas una y otra vez. _Desearía no tener que cruzármelo en todo momento, duele tanto…_ Eso era su culpa, solo quería que fueran felices, que vieran la verdad frente a sus ojos, y sin embargo, aquí estaba él, igual que Ren, lastimándola. Probablemente era tiempo de dejar de entrometerse, de dejar que el destino siguiera su curso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Consecuencias**

Deja escapar un suspiro exhausto y se deja caer en el sofá, las últimas semanas no han sido sencillas, tenía la esperanza que sin su intermediación Ren se animara a hacer algún avance por su cuenta, pero lo único que había hecho era dejarse controlar por un humor agrio melancólico permanente. Y eso solo hacía sus días más largos, pesados y oscuros. Trata de animarlo, de sugerirle que llame a Kyoko, pero solo una mirada de Ren basta para silenciarlo. Existe una verdad absoluta: uno no puede ayudar a quien no quiere ser ayudado.


	4. Chapter 4

**_La verdad detrás de la cortina_**

Cuando Ren le pide que encuentre un hueco en su agenda para encontrarse con Kyoko quiere brincar de la felicidad, finalmente, su corazón de fangirl aletea en su pecho, pero sabe que algo ha ido terriblemente mal cuando mira las ojeras en el rostro de Ren, su apariencia desolada… Y sus peores miedos son confirmados cuando se encuentran con Kyoko, cuando Ren es inexistente ante los ojos de ella. Y después de confrontar a Ren, descubre la verdad, quiere consolar a su amigo, decirle que todo va a estar bien, pero de todas las cosas que ha hecho o dejado de hacer, esta situación parece estar más allá de toda reparación.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Adiós, amigo mío_**

Algunos meses han pasado, Yashiro ya no habla de Kyoko, es como echar sal en una herida. El trabajo duro de Kuon finalmente ha dado frutos, regresa a casa, con sus padres, a ganarse un lugar en el más prolífico escenario para las artes cinematográficas, pero en el fondo, Yashiro, como amigo, no puede evitar preguntarse si Kuon solo vuelve a huir una vez más. Espera que no. Cuando lo despide en el aeropuerto recuerda todos esos años que compartieron juntos, desde que era un chiquillo sin rumbo hasta convertirse en el hombre que es hoy.

—Ha sido un placer trabajar contigo, Ren —le dice a modo de despedida.

—Gracias por haber cuidado de mí todos estos años, Yukihito, gracias de verdad, amigo mío —le responde él haciendo un profundo arco.

—Buena suerte… Kuon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Siempre los raros**

Era agradable estar de regreso en LME después de haber disfrutado unas relajantes vacaciones de casi un mes a cuenta de sus periodos vacacionales acumulados. Mira el reloj y se apresura, ya es casi la hora de su reunión con el presidente para presentarle a su nuevo encargo, con suerte su nuevo representado haría su vida más tranquila que el anterior, y esperaba de todo corazón que no tuviese trastorno de identidad disociativo, fuera un fallo en el amor o tuviese un pasado descabellado y tormentoso (no ofensas hacia Ren).

Soñar no cuesta nada, pensó, al ver a su nueva representada envuelta en su brillante, chillón y cegador mono rosado, pero una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios.

—Escuché de mis pajaritos que ustedes han trabajado anteriormente juntos.

—Sí, señor presidente, así es.

—Genial, genial.

—¿Presidente?

—He estado discutiendo con Mogami-kun la necesidad de asignarle un mánager, su carrera ha crecido rápidamente, y necesita a alguien que aparte de organizar su agenda y guiarla en la selección las ofertas que desea tomar, también la ayude con todos esos detalles que aún no domina debido a su condición de novata.

—Ya veo, será un placer, presidente.

—Ahora me siento más tranquilo dejando a Mogami-kun en unas manos tan confiables y experimentadas como las tuyas, Yashiro-kun.

—Gracias por la confianza, presidente —agradeció, y dirigiéndose a Kyoko agregó—. Es bueno volver a trabajar juntos, Kyoko-chan, hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

—Estaré a su cuidado a partir de hoy, Yashiro-san.

Sonríe, y de algo puede estar seguro, tranquilo y aburrido serán palabras ajenas a su vocabulario, no mientras él y Kyoko estén irremediablemente amarrados en el mismo carrito de viaje en esta nueva aventura.


	7. Chapter 7

******_Esa autoestima tuya_**

Se le escapó un suspiro frustrado.

—Kyoko-chan, ya hemos hablado de esto, está bien que seas humilde, pero no a esos extremos.

—Pero si es la verdad, Yashiro-san, no soy más que una chica plana, sin atractivo, no soy como esas modelos.

Yashiro se quitó las gafas y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

—Kyoko-chan, _tú_ —dijo haciendo énfasis en las palabras— eres una de esas modelos —señaló la portada de la revista.

—Bueno sí, pero…

—Pero nada, Kyoko-chan —dijo dedicándole una mirada de simpatía—. ¿De verdad crees que uno de los diseñadores de mayor auge en Japón escogería a una chica plana y sin atractivo para su campaña?

Kyoko se miró las manos y abrió la boca para refutar, pero una mirada de él bastó para que se detuviera.

Yashiro entendió que ella realmente estaba convencida de que era una chica plana y sin atractivo y su corazón se encogió. Si bien Kyoko no hacía gala de una belleza que encajara en el estereotipo de belleza actual, sí portaba un aire de belleza, fresca y clásica, que muchas envidiaran.

Una idea surgió en su mente y buscó un espacio en la agenda.

—Lo tengo.

—¿Qué dijiste, Yashiro-san?

—¿Recuerdas que tenías libre la mayor parte de la tarde mañana?

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Bueno, ya no la tienes.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Tengo un trabajo para ti, como miembro de la sección _Love Me!_


	8. Chapter 8

**De carmines y sus tonos**

Vio desde la distancia cómo el rostro de Kyoko adquiría una tonalidad carmín. Se sentía un poco mal por obligarla a hacer esto, pero Kyoko necesitaba ver, entender cómo la veían los demás… Tiene la esperanza que eso la ayude a aceptarse como es, a sacar esas ideas locas de su cabeza.

Las voces de la conversación le llegan.

—Yo creo que tus ojos son únicos, nunca podría olvidarlos, si no tuviera novia, tenlo por seguro que te invitaría a una cita.

—¿Eeeeeeeh? ¿A mí?

—Sí —respondió confundido ante la reacción de Kyoko—, a veces eres un poco rara… En el buen sentido, por supuesto —aclaró—, pero también, eres preciosa, sexy y graciosa, ¿quién no querría salir con una chica como tú? —preguntó con sinceridad.

Kyoko se coloreó de un rojo más profundo y tartamudeando contestó:

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué, nos vemos después Kyoko-san, tengo una reunión con Koujirou-san —dijo despidiéndose.

Se acercó silenciosamente a ella.

—Veo que estás haciendo diligentemente tu encomienda de la sección _Love Me!_ —mencionó Yashiro posicionándose a su lado.

Kyoko le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Puedes mirarme todo lo mal que quieras, Kyoko-chan, pero esto es por tu propio bien.

—Es humillante —dijo Kyoko lloriqueando, haciendo "drama" como lo había bautizado Yashiro.

—Vamos, no es tan malo, solo lo has estado haciendo por la última semana.

—Lo entiendo, ya lo entiendo, ¿podemos por favor acabar con esto? —suplicó Kyoko postrada en el suelo. Ya a nadie le parecían extraños sus repentinos arranques, Yashiro incluido, que solo levantó las cejas.

—¿Qué entiendes, Kyoko-chan? —preguntó ajustándose las gafas y una sonrisa asomándose en la esquina de sus labios.

—No soy pl…, ni …atrac…o

—No te escucho, Kyoko-chan.

—NO SOY PLANA, NI SIN ATRACTIVO —gritó a todo pulmón y Yashiro tuvo que contener las ganas de reír ante el grito de Kyoko. Ahora sí que habían atraído todas las miradas. Yashiro se agachó a su altura.

—Eso está bien, Kyoko-chan, ¿qué más aprendiste?

—Que debo quererme más.

—¡Esa es mi chica! Ahora, levántate del piso, las actrices talentosas no se postran en el suelo, además si no te apresuras vamos a llegar tarde a tu próxima cita.


	9. Chapter 9

**_¿Algo que deba saber?_**

—Lo siento mucho, Yashiro-san —dijo Kyoko haciendo una reverencia profunda y Yashiro agradeció haber logrado que dejara de hacer sus muy comunes dogezas.

—Estoy seguro de que lo sientes, Kyoko-chan —dijo masajeándose las sienes—, pero eventos como este no se pueden volver a repetir, eres una profesional, y como tal debes aprender a separar tu vida personal de la profesional, por más complicado que sea. Lo que acaba de pasar tiene el potencial de ser dañino para tu carrera, me aseguraré de que no sea así, pero esto tiene que parar.

Tenía que parar, porque Kyoko no podía seguir perdiendo los papeles cada vez que Fuwa Sho la provocara. Ella no debía rebajarse a su nivel.

—Lo siento, lo siento de verdad.

—Como tu amigo no me atrevería a husmear en tu vida, Kyoko-chan, pero como mánager es mi deber conocer detalles de tu pasado y relaciones que puedan poner en riesgo tu carrera, para planear contramedidas en caso de ser necesarias o maquillar aquellas que no quieras que se revelen.

—¿Por dónde debería empezar? —preguntó ella aún apenada.

—¿Qué tal si empezamos por lo que acaba de suceder?


	10. Chapter 10

**_Y a la hora de las entrevistas, Dios nos ampare_**

Siempre ha sido la imagen del mánager profesional, pero por dentro está que se come las uñas y entra en un ataque de pánico, y eso es lo último que necesitan, con su representada les basta y les sobra, decide mirando a la bola de energía oscura y lloriqueante acurrucada en la esquina del camerino. No es como si nunca antes hubiese estado ante los medios, pero usualmente había sido con el resto del elenco de las producciones en las que había participado, estrictamente profesionales.

La de hoy, sin embargo, era para un reportaje completo sobre ella, Kyoko, la mujer detrás de la actriz, su vida, sus pasatiempos, sus logros, sus proyectos…, su vida amorosa. Era el artículo central para una revista altamente popular entre los más jóvenes. Se habían preparado juntos para esto por varias semanas, cómo responder, cómo evadir una pregunta no deseada hábilmente sin parecer renuente a contestarla, cuándo y cómo propiciar un cambio de tema, el lenguaje corporal... Y, aunque Yashiro confiaba plenamente en ella, el estado actual de Kyoko le hacía pensar que estaba enviando una foca bebé a aguas infestadas de tiburones.

—Estamos listos para empezar —llamó la voz detrás de la puerta.

—Gracias, Kyoko enseguida estará con ustedes.

—Kyoko-chan, ya es hora.

Vio el cambio frente a sus ojos. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, Kyoko realmente era el diamante de su generación. Su persona pública no muy diferente de la auténtica Kyoko, solo vibraba con un poco más de confianza de la usual. La observó caminar con elegancia hacia la puerta.

Si se hubiese tratado de otra persona le habría dicho: _"sé tú misma_ ", pero por experiencia sabía que Kyoko siendo ella misma podía ser abrumadora y arrolladora a primera vista, no que fuera malo, pero tomaba su tiempo acostumbrarse a sus peculiares _manías,_ así que era mejor dejárselo a su persona pública, que se traducía en: sé tú misma pero con filtro. Así que para darle ánimos le dijo lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza.

—Recuerda que los tiburones pueden oler la sangre desde la distancia.

Kyoko abrió los ojos como platos.

Sin duda no fue su frase más brillante, quizás a la próxima se apegaría al "sé tú misma".


	11. Chapter 11

**Asesor de imagen, ¿dónde?**

Podía sentir el calor subiendo a sus mejillas. En definitiva no era lo mismo, no era lo mismo que Ren en sus tiempos alguna vez le hubiese pedido uno u otra opinión sobre algún conjunto a que Kyoko lo hiciera. Ya suficiente era con las pruebas de vestuarios y otras situaciones de las que no se podía eximir… ¿Por qué tenían que estar Kotonami-san y Amamiya-san fuera de la ciudad?

Ahora mismo quiere sentirse como el amigo gay que muchos creen que es y no es que su corazón hiciera extrañas piruetas en el pecho o que su cuerpo tuviera reacciones inapropiadas. Mira de nuevo a Kyoko que le pregunta algo que no escucha. Ha pasado poco más de un año desde la partida de Ren y nota, como mánager, por supuesto, que Kyoko se ha convertido en una mujer de increíbles atractivos físicos, y las listas lo confirman. La ve de nuevo en el sencillo pero sofisticado vestido corto negro. Ella le señala dos pares de tacones y su mente y sus ojos vagan a lugares peligrosos.

—Los morados —dice aclarándose la garganta y caminando hacia la sección de accesorios habla—, vayamos a encontrar los accesorios perfectos.

En definitiva necesitaba empezar a tener citas. Si las tuviera, no estaría teniendo pensamientos inapropiados sobre su representada, sí, en definitiva tendría citas, ¿por qué no?, no era como si ya su _no tan nuevo trabajo_ no le dejara tiempo.


	12. Chapter 12

**_De los mánager en los tiempos de relaciones_**

Lo vio venir, no podía mentir. Siempre supo que Hikaru estaba interesado en Kyoko-chan, había que ser ciego para no verlo o eso, o él era endemoniadamente talentoso a la hora de descifrar sentimientos ajenos. Llevaban siendo amigos desde mucho antes que él tomara el papel de mánager de Kyoko y contra todo pronóstico Kyoko después de varias, en su opinión, inocentes citas, llenas de sonrojos y risas nerviosas, había aceptado ser su novia. ¿Cómo lo supo?, sencillo, ella misma se lo contó; y estaba feliz por ellos dos.

Hikaru era un espléndido muchacho y a pesar de toda su timidez y momentánea tartamudeadera cuando estaba frente a Kyoko, la trataba como una princesa, le demostraba con cada gesto que era la mujer de sus ojos. Y Kyoko se veía feliz, eso era lo que importaba.

Si bien no era como ver un drama de romance tórrido y épico con giros inesperados, era como uno de esos mangas _shojos_ lleno de adolescentes tímidos, dulces, llenos de sonrojos y pelusa, eran adorables. Y su relación con Hikaru no hizo más que aumentar su popularidad y la del joven ídolo y eso era perfecto para su carrera en auge. Todavía recuerda el titular de su primera entrevista como pareja: _A Chicken's love_ , una dulce y tierna historia de amor.

Se despidió de Hikaru y Kyoko, dedicándole una última mirada a su representada mientras se alejaba, él siempre tuvo la razón, crecía rápido, hermosa, talentosa, Kyoko se había convertido en una mujer frente a sus propios ojos. El diamante de su generación.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Ay, mi pobre corazón_**

Debía ser una cosa buena que Kyoko estuviese dedicada de lleno a sus trabajos, perfecta, inigualable, excepto porque lo tenía como conejillo de indias.

Habían pasado poco menos de dos meses desde que su relación con Hikaru terminara por común acuerdo de las partes, un rompimiento amistoso, sentían un inmenso cariño el uno por el otro, pero sus carreras en auge y crecimiento se volvieron un obstáculo difícil de sortear. Y ellos eligieron el trabajo como su prioridad, no hubo resentimientos.

Kyoko lo tomó bastante bien, le dolió, lo sabía bien, si bien su último representado era cerrado como una concha con sus emociones, Kyoko las llevaba a flor de piel. Eso y él, la conoce. Así que como siempre hace cuando se encuentra en uno de sus momentos anímicos menos prolíficos se levanta con más fuerza, más decidida y eso lo traía a su predicamento actual. Amaya, el más reciente personaje de Kyoko, una mujer con un extremo fetiche con los lentes, sin importar quien los llevase, hombre, mujer, niño, quien fuera, y quien justo en este momento se inclinaba peligrosamente sobre él… Esto era demasiado, podía soportar, que le hiciera bullying como Akane o que lo ignorara por completo cuando era Yumi, incluso cuando casi lo mata del susto como Kurai, pero esto, Kyoko iba a ser la muerte de él. ¡Ay! Su pobre corazón.

Así que se entumeció como un bloque de hielo, sintiendo como las yemas de sus dedos rozaban suavemente mientras le quitaba las gafas y le acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Contra todo pronóstico e intención su corazón pareció brincarse un latido.

Lástima que Yashiro fuera tan ciego como un topo sin gafas o lentillas, porque si no lo fuera, habría visto el cambio momentáneo en los ojos de Amaya y hubiese visto el sonrojo un poco fuera de personaje que decoraba sus mejillas.


	14. Chapter 14

Empezaba a entender por qué Kyoko amaba tanto los cuentos de hadas, sencillo, los príncipes y las princesas no tenían citas, solo un primer encuentro, una mirada y eran felices por siempre. Pero como su suerte con las citas ha de ser, ahora estaba en una sala de urgencias tratando de entretener a la hija, óigase bien, la hija de su cita mientras ella acompañaba a su hijo mientras le cosían puntos en la herida de la cabeza.

Déjenle a Koujirou conseguirle _otra_ cita y omitir el detalle de que ella tenía dos hijos, mejor dejar que él se enterara de ese detalle cuando la niñera de los mencionados niños irrumpiera en el restaurante con uno de ellos sangrando.

—Entonces, ¿puedo ser una princesa? —lo interrumpió la voz de la niña.

—Por supuesto que puedes —le respondió con una sonrisa a la pequeña.

—Quiero ser Ariel —chilló emocionada.

—No, no, quieres. Ella deja su familia, todo lo que ama. Entrega su voz para tener piernas y poder conquistar al príncipe, y él muy tarado se termina casando… CON OTRA, y luego ella termina en un montón de espuma.

—¿QUÉEEE?

Reconocía una metedura de pata cuando la hacía, y sabía cómo corregirlas, con Kyoko se había ganado la maestría en la improvisación de excusas.

—En espuma, sí,… Para regresar al mar con todos sus amigos, ¿por qué no escoges a otra?

—La bella durmiente —exclamó emocionada.

Yashiro frunció el entrecejo.

—Mmmm, Aurora, no la mejor elección. Créeme, no querrás ser una inútil, esperando a ser salvada por un príncipe azul, además nunca sabes si tendrá mal aliento —dijo recordando su discusión con Kyoko.

La niña dejó escapar un resoplido.

—Blancanieves, entonces.

—Mmmm

—¿Ahora qué?

—Si quieres pasar tus días, lavando, cocinando, planchando para hacer a otros felices, y luego tener que esperar a que al príncipe le dé la gana de venir, perfecto.

—Entonces, ¿quién sugieres que sea? —preguntó exasperada.

—Hay algunas opciones interesantes —pensó en voz alta—. Mérida es una excelente opción.

—Pero tiene el cabello raro.

—No, ella tiene el cabello de un bonito rojo —dijo y sonrió a la imagen de una antigua cabellera rojiza llegando a su mente— además es impetuosa, decidida y valiente, así como tú. Y lo más importante, no necesita que un príncipe salido de Kami sabrá dónde para salvarla.

—Me gusta.

—O puedes ser Mulán, Mulán es mi favorita —exclamó emocionado—, ella es guapa, apasionada, inteligente, audaz y determinada, incluso salva a su país y honra a su familia. Sin mencionar que ese pelo corto negro le queda magnífico, es el cabello de una guerrera.

Si solo se hubiese podido ver el rostro en ese momento.

Una voz se aclaró a sus espaldas.

—Gracias por cuidar de ella. No sabía que fueras tan versado en cuentos de hada —mencionó su cita—. ¿Tienes niños?

—No, para nada, pero tengo una amiga que los adora, los cuentos de hada, me refiero, no los niños, bueno la verdad también es buena con los niños —dijo sin notar que sonreía de oreja a oreja, ni que estaba divagando—, puede que me los haya hecho ver todos, en una sola noche.

La mujer levantó la ceja, pero Yashiro no lo notó.

—Debe ser muy especial, lo digo para hacer el _sacrificio_ de verlos todos en una noche con ella.

—Sí, Kyoko, lo es.

* * *

 **NA**. Primero: No tengo absolutamente nada en contra de las madres solteras, el comentario de Yukihito va mas encaminado al hecho de que quien le consiguió la cita omitió mencionar que su cita tenía hijos, no al hecho de que los tenga.

Segundo: No hay absolutamente nada malo con ser una ama de casa. Algunas mujeres nos decidimos a entregarnos a una profesión, otras eligen dedicarse a sus hogares y las dos opciones son igual de valiosas.

¡Besos!


	15. Chapter 15

**_La cita_**

No era raro ver a Kyoko enfurruñada y envuelta en una bola de miasma oscuro cuando algo no iba bien, eso era después de todo una marca patentada en ella. Lo raro era ver a su leal y siempre dispuesto mánager con la cabeza baja y rodeado de nubes de tormenta murmurando con el celular en su mano enguantada.

—Yukihito, ¿estás bien?

Yashiro la miró y dejó escapar un suspiro desesperado.

—Mi hermana se casa.

—Eso es fantástico, felicitaciones.

El aura depresiva de Yashiro creció con más fuerza.

—Mi hermana menor —aclaró.

Kyoko siempre la incauta preguntó:

—¿No quieres que se case?

—No, no, no es eso. Pero trata de ir a una boda familiar, siendo el hijo mayor, casi en su treintena, soltero y sin cita —dijo agachando la cabeza—, es como poner un pie en infierno.

—¿Así de mal?

—Mucho peor —su rostro se transformó en una máscara de horror—, seguramente tratan de concertarme un matrimonio, de nuevo.

—¿De nuevo?—preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Larga historia, Kyoko-chan, larga historia.

Kyoko sonrió ante el uso del cariñoso honorifico, con el tiempo se habían acostumbrado al uso de sus nombres de pila sin honoríficos, pero a Yukihito a veces se le escapaba.

—¿Serían mejores las cosas si llevaras una cita?

—Bueno, sí, pero, ¿de dónde voy a sacar una cita?, con la última terminé en la sala de emergencias.

Kyoko rodó los ojos.

—Solo tienes que preguntar.

Los ojos de Yashiro se iluminaron cual árbol de navidad.

—¿De verdad?

—Bueno, tengo que mirar mi agenda, pero estoy segura que ese eficientísimo mánager mío encontrará la forma de que pueda acompañar a un buen amigo a una boda y salvarlo de lo que parece su infierno personal.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —Kyoko sonrió al ver las flores que parecían estallar alrededor de Yukihito.

—¿Yukihito?

—¿Sí?

—Aún no me lo has preguntado.

Yashiro se enderezó y haciendo una principesca reverencia preguntó:

—¿Me concedería esta noble dama el honor de ser mi cita para la boda de mi hermana?

—Cómo podría negarme.


	16. Chapter 16

**Familia**

Él amaba a su familia, de verdad que sí, pero ver cómo revoloteaban alrededor de Kyoko y lo que decían de él, lo dejaban en vergüenza. Porque allí estaba ella encantando a todos a su alrededor, hasta los tres gatos de su familia estaban presentes, acariciándose contra sus piernas, marcándola como suya. Incluso Aki-sama III que no gustaba de nadie de fuera de la familia Yashiro, estaba allí tratando de llamar la atención de su invitada.

Kyoko soltó una risa al escuchar a la señora Yashiro y volteó a tiempo para ver a un muy colorado Yukihito.

—Madre, por favor, detente, esto es humillante.

—Pero si es la verdad, cariño —dijo mirando el reloj—, pero, bueno tendremos que seguir en otro momento —concedió—. Kyoko-san, si me disculpas aún tengo asuntos que atender, estoy segura de que mi hijo tomará buen cuidado de ti. Los veo en la ceremonia.

—Muchas gracias, Yashiro-san.

Yukihito suspiró aliviado acariciando a Shiro-chan, el menor de los gatos, que se recostaba sobre su regazo.

—Tú familia es muy agradable. Debió ser una gran experiencia crecer en una familia así de unida.

—Sí, mi familia hace parte esencial de mí, tenemos nuestras diferencias, y a veces discutimos, ya sabes, lo normal…

Yashiro cayó en cuenta de su error.

—Lo siento…

—No lo sientas, Yukihito, el hecho de que yo no haya tenido una familia convencional es algo con lo que aprendí a vivir, además me gusta oírte hablar de tu familia, de esa devoción y ese orgullo de ser parte de ella. Me hace sentir feliz. _Me hace desear_ —agregó mentalmente.

—Eres única en tu clase —dijo Yashiro de repente serio.

—¿Mmmm?

—Que será mejor regresar a nuestros cuartos para prepararnos, aún hay una boda a la que asistir.

—Cierto —mencionó Kyoko.

—Te veo más tarde —mencionó sin mirarle la cara. Una pregunta danzando en su mente: _¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Una boda**

Habiendo crecido en un ryokan, Kyoko no era ajena a los rituales sintoístas de matrimonio, pero nunca dejaban de maravillarla. Shiba-san, la novia, vestía el tradicional shiramuko, un kimono de seda blanca y llevaba la cabeza cubierta con el tsuno-kakushi, que se quitaría una vez casada. Disimuladamente vio cómo los ojos de Yukihito brillaban cuando los novios bebieron el San San Kudo, la representación del cielo, la tierra y el ser humano, el momento que simboliza la unión de la pareja con los dioses. Fue un milagro que él no llorara, ella sí lo hizo.

Más tarde, Yashiro estaba tomando un trago mientras veía a Kyoko bailar con su hermano pequeño cuando una mano le apretó el hombro, era su padre.

—Estoy feliz por ti, muchacho —dijo mirando en la dirección que miraba su hijo.

—…

—Ella es una buena mujer, Yukihito-kun, lo puedo ver —Yukihito no tenía que preguntar para saber a quién se refería.

—Lo es, pero es solo una amiga, padre, mi mejor amiga, nada más.

—Ya veo… Pero, ¿sabes, Yuki? —dijo usando el sobrenombre cariñoso que usaba cuando él era un niño—. Tu madre fue y sigue siendo mi mejor amiga, la mujer de mi vida.

—Padre…

—Solo digo, hijo mío, solo digo —dijo alejándose, mientras se dirigía hacia su madre con una sonrisa en los labios.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Comida para dos_**

—Es tan raro tenerlos alrededor llamándome senpai, nunca me acostumbraré —dijo acomodando los platos en la mesa, mientras Yashiro acomodaba el resto de los platillos.

—Es normal, te admiran y quieren tus consejos.

—Sí, lo sé, pero es raro.

—Bueno, tú también lo hacías con Ren, ¿acaso lo has olvidado?

—… Sí, supongo.

—Lo siento, no quise traerlo a colación.

No era como si Kyoko hubiese puesto alguna norma o se rehusara a hablar de Ren, pero Yashiro había trazado un línea imaginaria que se prohibía cruzar, un pasado inconcluso es como una herida amarrada por puntadas débiles.

—No importa —dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Antes de poder pensar, las palabras abandonaron su boca.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó con Kuon?

Kyoko pareció meditarlo por un momento.

—¿Decirle que lo amaba? No, ahora veo que no estaba lista y él tampoco.

—¿Lo odiaste por mentirte?

—Sí, incluso ahora una pequeña parte de mí lo resiente, pero ya no lo odio. Desearía que hubiésemos manejado las cosas de mejor forma. Quizás las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes y la historia sería otra.

—Quizás —confirmó él, sintiéndose culpablemente aliviado de que no lo fueran.


	19. Chapter 19

**Llegados a los cuarenta**

Yashiro se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala de Kyoko. A él le lucían mucho los trajes, era cierto, pero nada como la ropa informal, decidió Kyoko.

—¿Cómo fue tu cita? —preguntó Kyoko fingiendo un desinterés que no sentía—. ¿Va a haber una segunda?

—¿Segunda cita? ¿Para qué?

Kyoko lo miró fijamente.

—No soy una experta, Yukihito, pero la idea de salir a una cita es que consigas la siguiente y llegar eventualmente a una relación.

Yashiro dejó escapar una risa rica como el trinar de los pájaros. Cuando su ataque fue calmado por una de las infames miradas de Hongo Mio, aclaró:

—Cuando dije una cita, me refería a una con el optómetra, necesitaba una nueva prescripción para los lentes.

Las mejillas de Kyoko se tiñeron de rosado por la vergüenza.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué sentirlo, pero para que quede claro, hace meses que es oficial, no más citas para mí, me rendí, me doy por vencido. Voy a morir soltero, Kyoko-chan —agregó con aire dramático.

—Quizás nuestro destino es ser solteros.

—Pero tú eres soltera por elección, Kyoko-chan, tu lista de pretendientes es larga.

—El trabajo no me da tiempo.

—¿Sabes que manejo tu agenda, verdad? Eso no funciona conmigo.

—Bravucón, pero, ¿sabes qué?, deberíamos hacer un pacto, como en las películas americanas.

—Cuéntame —preguntó curioso, con una sonrisa de medio lado en la boca.

—Es simple, si llegados a los cuarenta, no hemos encontrado al amor de nuestras vidas, nos casamos el uno con el otro —dijo soltando una carcajada.

—Ooooh, suena perfecto —dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja—, pero espera… —agregó con el entrecejo fruncido como si tratase de dilucidar uno de los grandes misterios del universo—, ¿a mis cuarenta o a tus cuarenta?

Las risas retumbaron en todo el apartamento.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Y un funeral_**

—Corte —llamó el director—. Tomemos un descanso de cinco minutos mientras revisamos la toma.

Kyoko salió del plato en busca de Yukihito, era extraño no encontrarlo al pie de la escenografía, usualmente se quedaba observando las grabaciones.

Cuando finalmente lo vio, estaba sentado con la cabeza gacha entre las manos.

—Yashiro-san —lo llamó como normalmente hacía cuando estaban en el trabajo, la preocupación evidente en su voz.

Yashiro se incorporó de repente.

—Kyoko—le extrañó que no usara el honorifico—, sé que es poco profesional de mi parte, pero, tengo que irme.

—¿Yashiro?

—Ya hablé con Sawara-san y prometió enviar a alguien de la sección _Love Me!_ para que me reemplace, lo lamento, de ver…

—Yukihito—llamó Kyoko realmente preocupada, poniendo la mano sobre su hombro—. ¿Qué sucedió? —dijo, y mirándolo a la cara, pudo ver la mirada de profunda tristeza y desconsuelo en sus ojos.

—Mi p-padre —se le quebró la voz, Kyoko le apretó el hombro en un gesto de fuerza—, mi padre tuvo un infarto masivo. Él… Él murió.

Kyoko ahogó un sollozo, se agachó a la altura de Yashiro y le habló:

—Espérame un minuto, ¿quieres?, solo un minuto.

Él no fue consciente de la conversación entre Kyoko y el director, ni cómo este último insistía en que no había ningún problema, mientras Kyoko hacía una profunda reverencia. Estaba sumergido en los recuerdos de su padre, en sus consejos, en sus palabras. Sintió una mano cálida sobre la de él y se perdió en los profundos ojos dorados.

—Vamos —dijo jalándolo, y como niño pequeño y perdido la siguió.

Fue un viaje silencioso, triste…, la última vez que hicieron el recorrido, estuvo lleno de risas y conversaciones, iban a una boda.

Kyoko recordó fragmentos de una de sus conversaciones con el señor Yashiro.

Yukihito puede ser un poco raro a veces, había dicho, pero es un buen hombre, un hijo dedicado, es trabajador y por lo que hemos visto y escuchado muy bueno en lo que hace —aún recuerda su sonrisa llena de orgullo—, aunque a veces puede ser un poco descuidado, así, que por favor, cuida de él. Ella le respondió con lo primero que le nació del corazón al pensar en Yukihito, la verdad, que no tenía por qué pedirlo, que ella siempre cuidaría de él.

Kyoko reparó en la entereza de Yashiro, incluso con el dolor y la pena de su pérdida se encargó de la organización de los ritos funerarios, su hombro siempre consolando a su desolada madre y a sus hermanos. Nunca se rompió.

Él no quiso que su madre soportara la hora y poco más que duraba el proceso de cremación, no era bueno para su debilitada condición y su hermana en avanzado estado de embarazo tampoco era una opción, así que ella se ofreció a acompañarlo durante ese último momento donde los restos mortales de su padre arderían con el calor abrasador de las llamas.

Se sentaron y permanecieron en silencio, Kyoko sintió a Yashiro estremecerse a su lado, no tenía que ver, para saber que estaba llorando, para saber que por primera vez desde que se enteró de la muerte de su padre, Yukihito se permitía romperse. Entrelaza su mano en la suya, tratando de brindarle fuerza, consuelo. Yashiro se aferra a ese agarre, como una línea de vida. Una lágrima resbala hasta caer en la unión de sus manos. Las palabras de despedida de su padre la última vez que lo vio volviendo a su mente.

 _El amor no debe ser guardado por mucho tiempo, hijo mío, si guardas algo como el amor dentro, te enfermas. El amor tienes que cultivarlo._


	21. Chapter 21

**_Más que suficiente_**

Siente algo crecer en su pecho mientras lee el mensaje, rabia, ira. Ha tenido suficiente, por tres largos años, siempre ha recibido los mismos mensajes. El mensaje preguntando: _¿Cómo va todo?_ No había tomado mucho para entender lo que en realidad quería preguntar, él preguntaba indirectamente por ella, por Kyoko, ¿arrepentimiento?, quién sabe. Pero él, como buen amigo y respetando la vida privada de Kyoko, le contaría alguna cosa suelta, cosas de manejo público, solo para aplacar su curiosidad, porque una parte de él se sentía culpable por no haberlo presionado más, para que luchara por ella, pero otra parte, una que crece más para su propio horror se alegraba de no haberlo hecho.

Pero esto había ido demasiado lejos, Kuon necesitaba dejar ir a Kyoko, por su bien y por el de ellos, así que hizo algo que nunca había hecho. Dejó el mensaje en leído, sin respuesta y guardó el teléfono en el fondo de su bolsillo.

Kuon fue el que decidió irse, tuvo su oportunidad, ya era más que suficiente.


	22. Chapter 22

**El paso del tiempo**

En casi tres años que llevan trabajando mano a mano, la vio crecer frente a sus ojos. Sus manos viajan a través de las páginas, sonríe al ver las fotos de su personificación como Bou —esa fue una gran revelación, aún recuerda las plumas volando por todo el lugar—, luego están las fotos en el insufrible y estridente mono rosa que más de una migraña le causó; también están las adiciones de los personajes que encabezarían su carrera como actriz, la oscura Mio y la sexy y bravucona Natsu, sus manos se detienen en Momiji, la recuerda con gran cariño, él la ayudó, aunque fuera solo un poco con la construcción de ese personaje, continúa pasando hoja tras hoja, luego vienen las fotos de sus trabajos de modelaje, bella, elegante, exquisita.

También están los retratos de algunos de los personajes más representativos de su carrera hasta el día de hoy, personajes de una profundidad asombrosa. Sí, había hecho y le seguía gustando interpretar a jóvenes señoritas ricas y el público la adoraba, pero sus más aclamadas actuaciones hasta la fecha y sus retos más grandes habían sido personajes con profundos complejos emocionales que hacían estremecer a los televidentes. Leyó el artículo al pie de la foto de Kurai, sus ojos viajando a su línea favorita: _Muchas actrices pueden interpretar a una "niña buena, una niña bien", solo una, Kyoko, puede enredarnos en sus juegos, adueñarse de nuestra mente, y meterse debajo de nuestra piel en su brillante, torturada, delirante y aterradora actuación como Kurai._

Pero no solo estaban las fotos de su carrera como actriz, también estaban esas donde sonreía, donde se acurrucaba en algún rincón, fotos con sus amigas, con María y una foto, su favorita, la foto de ellos dos bailando en los brazos del otro como si nada existiera a su alrededor, en el matrimonio de su hermana Shiba, hace tantos meses atrás.

Sus ojos se clavan en él, en cómo le sonríe a ella, en cómo la mira, siente su corazón apretarse en su pecho y luego latir desenfrenado.

 _¿Desde cuándo?_

 _¿Cómo no lo vio antes?_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Talentos_** ** _ocultos_**

La ve desde la distancia, sonriendo educadamente y respondiendo amablemente a las preguntas de su entrevistador. Toma el lápiz y sus manos viajan sobre el papel, los trazos son suaves y fluidos, levanta la vista, aunque no es que lo necesite, la tiene memorizada, la curva de su nariz, el perfil de sus pómulos, la sonrisa dulce y franca, la forma en que el siempre presente mechón del lado derecho encuentra su camino hacia su cara.

La mira porque desearía poder inmortalizar el brillo de sus ojos y la calidez de su sonrisa en sus sencillos y poco profesionales trazos. Quiere retratar para siempre el sonido de su risa, el dolor en sus lágrimas, la calidez de su presencia, la pasión en su mirada.

—Es hermoso —menciona la voz a sus espaldas.

Cierra la libreta de golpe y voltea a ver a María.

—No es nada.

María se sienta a su lado y toma la libreta de sus manos volviéndola a abrir.

—No sabía que podías dibujar, Yashiro-san —dice revisando los dibujos de flores, escenarios, animales, pero la mayoría de ellos son de Kyoko.

Yashiro se siente expuesto.

—Me encanta este —dice señalando uno de Kyoko jugando con Shiro-chan—, me gusta cómo captas ese brillo y calidez en sus ojos.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Sí, ¿puedo quedármelo?

Yashiro sonríe

—Sería un honor que lo tuvieras, María.

—Qué bien, lo pondré junto al muñequito tuyo que le quité a onee-sama, ya sabes, el que va en ropa informal y sin lentes.

María se fue saltando felizmente sin ser consciente de haber dejado a Yashiro boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Yukihito, hay algo ladrando en tu asiento trasero_**

Rezó para que Kyoko no notara al huésped que llevaban en el asiento trasero del carro envuelto en uno de sus cambios de ropa (él se había comprometido a comprar uno nuevo). No podía dejarlo allí, bajo la lluvia, tampoco era como si pudiese llevarlo a su departamento.

 _Wuf wuf._

No que la suerte estuviese de su lado.

—Yukihito, creo que estoy oyendo cosas.

—¿Mmmm? —respondió haciéndose el desentendido.

—Yashiro Yukihito —llamó dándole una mirada penetrante.

Yashiro se salió de la carretera y detuvo el auto.

—No podía dejarlo, Kyoko-chan, de verdad que no —dijo gesticulando con las manos—, tan indefenso, con esos ojos suplicantes, diciendo _llévame_ , _no me abandones,_ _no quiero pasar frío_ , deseando solo correr por la playa con unos dueños amorosos… Y ahora no sé qué hacer, porque en mi complejo no los permiten, pero no podía dejarlo tirado en esa caja, es inhumano, ¿cómo puede alguien tener el corazón para hacer algo así?

Yukihito estaba tan entretenido en su diatriba que no vio cómo Kyoko soltaba su cinturón y se reclinaba a coger a la pequeña bola de pelo que jugueteaba en el asiento trasero envuelto en uno de sus vestidos.

—Auuu, eres tan hermoso.

—¿QUEEEÉ? —gritó Yashiro azorado y con las mejillas coloradas.

—Shhhh, Yukihito que vas a asustar a Tsuki-chan.

Fue hasta entonces que notó a la bola de pelos blanca en el regazo de Kyoko. Tratando de recuperar un poco del orgullo perdido preguntó:

—¿Le pusiste nombre?

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó airada—, toda mascota necesita un nombre.

Yashiro se hundió en su asiento.

—Ya te dije, Kyoko-chan, no puedo quedármelo, en mi complejo no permiten animales.

—En el tuyo, no, pero, en el mío sí.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

—Por supuesto. Será _nuestro_ adorable y lindo Tsuki-chan y cuando esté más grande seguramente podremos cumplir ese sueño tuyo.

—...

—Ese de correr con tu perro por la playa —no creas que lo he olvidado—, ¿qué te parece?

Yukihito se quedó sin palabras, no por el acto de bondad desinteresada, no por el cariño instantáneo de Kyoko por Tsuki-chan, no porque ella recordara aquel deseo tonto que un día confesó, mas por el efecto de esa palabra de siete letras: _nuestro._


	25. Chapter 25

**Tienes un mensaje**

Yukihito vio a su cuñado pasearse de aquí para allá en la sala de espera, los minutos, las horas parecían pasar cada vez más lento, su sobrina sí que se estaba haciendo esperar. Deja su mente viajar de regreso a Kyoko y el "gran" dilema que enfrenta. Él la ama, eso es una verdad absoluta, ama cada parte de ella, las bellas, las feas, él la ama en sus grises, sus oscuros y sus blancos, y al final del día la quiere para él, pero él es un profesional, un profesional que debía evitar involucrarse románticamente con su representada… Quizás debería renunciar.

La vibración de su teléfono lo regresa a la realidad. Una sonrisa hace su camino en sus labios cuando ve la foto de Kyoko y Tsuki-chan sentados en el piso, el mensaje que viene con el texto acelera su corazón: _Tsuki-chan te extraña._

Teclea rápidamente y decide dar un pequeño salto de fe.

—También los extraño…, a los dos.

No hay respuesta por un eterno minuto y Yukihito siente su pecho doler, hasta que en su pantalla aparece el iconito sonriendo sonrojado, seguido de un claro: _También te extraño, Yuki_. Quiere saltar y gritar pero no lo hace, sin embargo, la avecilla que vive en su corazón aletea con fuerza, con ahínco y él decide dejarla volar libre. El amor se cultiva, no se esconde, una vez le había dicho su padre.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ella dijo no**

—Suéltala —gruñó apretando la muñeca de la mano que rodeaba el brazo de Kyoko.

Tuvo que poner todo de sí, para no ir y liarse a puñetazos con el co-protagonista de su representada. Desde el comienzo había sido obvio el claro interés de Lee Gin en Kyoko, y las llamas de los celos se habían encendido en su pecho, lo que empeoraba la situación era el hecho de que el hombre no hacia ningún esfuerzo por ocultarlo.

Era conocedor de la incomodidad de Kyoko sobre los continuos intentos del actor coreano para intimar y su renuencia a entender una negativa, pero ella había insistido en que podía manejarlo, era una profesional, e independientemente de sus sentimientos, era algo que Yukihito aceptaba y admiraba. Kyoko no era el tipo de mujer que necesitaba un hombre que la defendiera, pero ante sus ojos la situación pasaba rápidamente de claro a oscuro, lo que al principio fueron solo coqueteos e insinuaciones un poco subidas de tono, ahora se había convertido en acoso… Del peligroso.

—Calma, Yashiro-san, solo estábamos hablando —dijo tratando de liberarse del agarre de Yukihito que no cedió.

—Lee Gin-san —llamó Yashiro tratando de contener la furia que sentía—, la última vez que supe, para hablar no hace falta violar el espacio personal de mi representada.

—Pero si somos amigos. Además, ¿qué diferencia hacen unos cuantos centímetros? —contestó el hombre.

—Aquí, en Japón, importan mucho, además, a menos que tenga algún poder psíquico que implique conversaciones telepáticas a través del tacto, le agradezco evite el contacto físico no deseado con mi representada. Los japoneses no nos lo tomamos a la ligera.

—¿Tanta alharaca porque insistí en que fuera a tomar un café conmigo?

—Lee Gin-san —llamó Yashiro acomodándose los lentes—, Mogami-san ha dejado claro que no le interesa su invitación, bastante claro, múltiples veces si he de agregar. Seguramente todo el staff de producción puede dar fe de ello.

Se escucharon algunas risas en el fondo.

—Gran cosa que fuera.

—Cuide sus palabras, Lee Gin-san… Y sus manos —dijo soltando la muñeca del hombre con desdén—, o la próxima vez que toque a mi representada sin su explícito consentimiento, habrá una demanda por acoso laboral y sexual en sus antecedentes.

—¿Me está amenazando?

—Solamente estoy informándole de las potenciales consecuencias de su inapropiado y poco bienvenido comportamiento.

—¡Ja!, así que al final el gato sacó las uñas… ¿Sabes, Yashiro-san? —canturreó—, eres terriblemente protector, para ser _solo_ su mánager —dijo haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra solo.

Había sido un golpe bajo y certero, eso Yukihito tenía que reconocerlo, pero no se lo iba a dejar ver.

—Es mi trabajo —afirmó—, es lo que me pagan por hacer —terminó tratando de dar por zanjadas las insinuaciones de Lee Gin.

Poco sabía del daño que con aquellas palabras le había hecho a una petrificada Kyoko a su lado.

Lee Gin camina hacia él con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios y cuando está a la altura de su oído le susurra:

—Creo que ahora el villano es otro —dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia Kyoko.

La máscara de Yashiro se rompió en ese momento al ver la expresión de los ojos de Kyoko.

—Déjame preguntarte una vez más, Yashiro-san, _¿estás seguro de eso?_


	27. Chapter 27

**_De villanos y otras historias_**

Volvió a mirar el teléfono esperando ver algún mensaje de ella, pero seguía igual que hace dos días.

Siempre era una bendición tener días libres, pero hoy no. Se sentó mirando el techo con un sentimiento oprimiéndole el pecho, juraría que por un instante había visto en los ojos de Kyoko la sombra de dolor y la traición, lo que era ilógico, él solo trataba de ayudarla y si tenía que ser sincero quitarse finalmente la espina de Lee Gin del costado. ¿Qué había hecho mal?, eso estaba más allá de él, pero sí era consciente de que algo iba mal. No, no era que Kyoko estuviera abiertamente enojada, no era que le aplicara la ley del silencio, se trataba de cosas más sencillas y cotidianas: cuando le sonreía las arruguitas que se formaban en las comisuras de sus ojos no estaban, su mirada no danzaba como luces en el firmamento. Le daba esa sonrisa educada que le daba a todos, y sus conversaciones se limitaban a la revisión de la agenda o el análisis de propuestas, nada de bromas, nada de esa familiaridad y confidencialidad que habían compartido por años.

Se pasa la mano por los cabellos desordenándolos, tratando de entender.

Se había prometido preguntarle si había hecho algo mal cuando la fuera a llevar a casa, pero Kotonami-san había ido a recogerla, tarde de compras le dijeron, pero para él no pasó desapercibida la mirada desaprobatoria de Kanae.

La verdad, era que de repente se sentía como uno más del montón, Kyoko lo trataba como a uno más de sus colegas en el mundo del entretenimiento.

Pero entonces, ¿qué?

La realización le golpeó como un rayo, no podía ser eso, o ¿sí?

Antes de pensarlo estaba tomando las llaves del auto y azotando la puerta de su departamento.

El rápido repiqueteo en la puerta y los ladridos de Tsuki hacen que Kyoko se levante a toda prisa del sofá, dejando la película en pausa. Su respiración se atora en su garganta cuando lo ve, despeinado y a medio vestir en la puerta de su departamento.

—¿Yashiro-san? —allí estaba de nuevo el uso impersonal de su apellido—, ¿sucedió algo?

—¿Puedo entrar?

—Disculpa mi falta de modales, por supuesto, adelante. Voy a preparar un poco de té. Acomódate donde gustes.

—Gracias.

Yashiro jugueteó nerviosamente con Tsuki-chan mientras esperaba el regreso de Kyoko, cuando vio la película que estaba en pausa.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Yashiro-san? —dijo trayendo las tazas de té con ella.

—Nunca he necesitado una excusa para venir —mencionó tratando de ocultar el dolor que le causaba el lejano tratamiento. Volteó a mirar la pantalla del televisor y agregó—. Pensé que la íbamos a ver juntos —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Y yo pensé que era mucho más que solo un trabajo —y para él no pasó desapercibido el tono amargo de sus palabras—, además estoy segura que no te pagan para que veas películas conmigo, o ¿sí?

—Entonces, ¿es cierto?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó molesta.

—¿De verdad crees que eres solo un trabajo para mí, Kyoko? —exclamó entre herido y asombrado.

—Tú lo dijiste, yo estaba allí, ¿recuerdas? —dijo sin apartar la mirada, soltando cada palabra con amargura.

—Solo estaba intentando detener a Lee Gin.

El teléfono de Kyoko repiqueteó en su bolsillo pero ella lo ignora, él toma un respiro profundo y continúa.

—Eres mucho más que solo un trabajo para mí, Kyoko, mucho más y estaba seguro de que lo sabías.

El teléfono vuelve a sonar incesantemente y Kyoko lo sigue ignorando.

—Lo sé, lo sé, sé que somos amigos —exclamó ella—, pero no pude evitarlo.

Yashiro negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá, nunca se habría imaginado que las cosas iban a resultar de aquella manera.

—Kyoko, tú, eres mucho más que un trabajo, eres mucho más que una amiga… Kyoko…

Ahora el teléfono de él también repiqueteaba insistentemente. Yukihito maldijo para sí mismo. Miró el nombre en la pantalla: RETM. Tenía que contestar.

—Lo siento, tengo que contestar, es de RETM, la propuesta de colaboración internacional que hemos estado esperando para ti.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Destino_**

Al pisar el aeropuerto internacional de los Ángeles, Yashiro comprendió que el pasado eventualmente nos alcanza en las formas menos esperadas. Quien hubiese imaginado que de todas las posibles colaboraciones internacionales RETM presentaría esta. Kyoko a su lado parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Después de aquella noche y esa llamada, el tiempo parecía haberse congelado. Cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos y emociones.

La invitación para antagonizar junto al famoso Hizuri Kuu, llegó de forma sorpresiva, no por ello inesperada, pues el nombre Kyoko era asociado al éxito y tenía cierta fama mundial asociada. Además era una colaboración largamente esperada por la prensa y los seguidores de ambos actores, dado el lazo que parecía unir a la joven estrella y al veterano actor.

Caminan directo hacía la persona que sostiene el letrero con sus nombres, el enviado de los Hizuri para recogerlos supone, y un sentimiento ajeno le aprieta el pecho. Hubiese preferido quedarse en un hotel como originalmente había sido planeado, pero los Hizuri insistieron en que se hospedaran con ellos, después de todo para Kuu, Kyoko era como una hija.

Respira hondo y se recuerda que no se trata de él, sino de Kyoko, y con una sonrisa triste la dirige hacia donde su guía los espera.

Como mánager y amigo no puede desear algo mejor para Kyoko, está orgulloso de ella, de su éxito, sus logros y todo su trabajo, pero, como un hombre enamorado, no podía evitar querer maldecir el destino.

Él conocía, tal vez mejor que nadie, la historia inconclusa entre Hizuri Kuon y Mogami Kyoko.


	29. Chapter 29

**Reuniones**

Era una vista para recordar la familiaridad de Kuu y Julienna con Kyoko, era como ver a un hijo regresar a casa después de una larga ausencia, pudo ver cómo la tensión que parecía atenazar a Kyoko la última semana se había disuelto entre la preparación de la comida, las charlas y las risas.

—No sabía que podías cocinar tan bien, Yashiro-san —mencionó Julienna, viendo desde la barra cómo Yashiro y Kyoko trabajaban en la cocina con sincronía.

—Creo que se lo debo a Kyoko, aquí presente.

—Tonterías —respondió Kyoko con un sonrojo—, tú ya sabías cocinar.

—No así de bien, sabes que es la verdad —dijo dejándose envolver por la familiaridad de la situación.

—Solo te enseñé algunos trucos —dijo Kyoko haciendo un puchero.

—¿Algunos trucos?, en serio Kyoko, ahora incluso puedo hacer una rosa con un rábano, mejor que si hubiese tomado clase con profesionales.

Todos rieron de buena gana, hasta que la voz del recién llegado los interrumpió.

—Buenas noches, lamento llegar tarde, el rodaje se retrasó.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, vio a Kyoko tensarse a su lado y a Kuu dedicarle una mirada preocupada a Julienna, la tensión podría cortarse con un cuchillo, pero, para el gran alivio de todos, fue Julienna quien finalmente rompió el incómodo silencio.

—No te preocupes, cariño, ya casi está lista la cena, siéntate.

Para Yashiro no pasó desapercibido cómo Kuon examinaba a Kyoko, no podía culparlo, ella era hermosa, mucho más de lo que era hace cuatro años, y solo le bastó una mirada para saber que algunas cosas no habían cambiado, porque Kuon la mira con los mismos ojos que la había mirado en el pasado, y quizás con un poco de remordimiento. Kyoko por su lado, parece tan tranquila como hace unos momentos, pero él la conoce lo suficiente para reconocer los sutiles signos de tensión y nerviosismo en su cuerpo.

Este es el momento que tanto temía, pero ya no hay marcha atrás.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad es Kuon el que finalmente habla.

—Es bueno volver a verte, Mogami-san.

—Buenas tardes Tsu-Hizuri-san, también es un placer volverle a ver.

—Escuché las buenas noticias, felicitaciones.

—Gracias —contestó Kyoko con un sonrojo—. Es un gran honor para mí poder trabajar con Kuu-otosan.

Yashiro tenía que reconocerlo, sin importar los asuntos pendientes y malos términos de rompimiento, los dos se trataban con la respetuosa cordialidad del pasado, antes de todo el fiasco, sin actuaciones de por medio. Quizás después de todo el tiempo y la distancia ayudan a sanar, a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

Yashiro se aclara la garganta.

—Yukihito —exclamó Kuon—, viejo amigo, ¿cuánto tiempo ha sido?, ¿dos, tres años?

Yashiro sonrió de buena gana. No podía evitarlo, con Kyoko de por medio o no, Ren/Kuon era su amigo. Uno muy querido.

—Casi cuatro, Kuon, y veo que has logrado lo que siempre quisiste —dijo reparando en esa apariencia tan ajena a como lo recordaba y tan parecida a la de su madre.

—Trabajo en ello, amigo mío —dijo dándole la mano.

—Guau, sé que ya me habías dicho que eras rubio, pero es toda una vista, sin embargo debo decirlo, el rubio te luce.

Ante la afirmación ve a Kyoko envararse, con todas las emociones del reencuentro olvidó por completo el asunto de Corn y la fibra sensible que es ese tema para Kyoko.

Por lo que parece una eternidad el rostro de Kyoko es una completa máscara que no refleja ninguna de sus emociones y entonces así como el sol sale de a poco entre las nubes de un cielo nublado, una sonrisa dulce nace en sus labios y finalmente habla:

—Sí que lo hace.

Y por la sonrisa que le devolvió Kuon, supo que algo comenzaba a cambiar.

La cena transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos, las conversaciones giraban en su mayoría alrededor de los proyectos en los que actualmente estaban embarcados o anécdotas graciosas de los últimos años. Sentado con Kuon y su familia no podía evitar sentir como si el tiempo nunca hubiese pasado, como si ellos fueran los mismos de tiempo atrás, los mismos de hace cuatro años, pero la verdad era que ya no lo eran.


	30. Chapter 30

**Lo siento**

Salió a correr temprano, cuando los primeros rayos del sol asomaban en el horizonte. Al regresar encontró a Kyoko desayunando con Kuu en la cocina, decidió dejarlos a solas, tendrían mucho de qué hablar y las reuniones no comenzaban sino en las horas de la tarde. Cuando finalmente se decidió a bajar un par de horas después, alcanzó a ver a Kyoko y Kuon paseando por la orilla de la playa, su corazón se le atoró en la garganta. Las sonrisas en sus rostros, la actitud tranquila, la tensión antes palpable parecía haber desaparecido.

Los dos sonríen cuando lo ven y se encaminan hacia él, muchos años atrás no hubiese deseado por más, hoy, solo quería escapar.

—Yukihito —saludó Kuon.

—Kuon, Kyoko-chan —dijo con una sonrisa educada—, veo que las cosas entre ustedes se han arreglado.

—Sí —contestó Kyoko con entusiasmo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—¿Estás bien, Yukihito? —preguntó Kyoko preocupada.

—Oh, sí —desestimó moviendo la mano—, creo que solo no me he terminado de acostumbrar al huso horario… Creo que será mejor que me recueste otro rato antes de la reunión —dijo despidiéndose sin percatarse de la mirada preocupada de los dos que dejaba atrás.

Se deja caer en la cama y cierra los ojos recordando la brillante sonrisa de Kyoko y la mirada iluminada de su viejo amigo.

 _Si amas algo déjalo ir... Si regresa es tuyo y si no, nunca lo fue_ —leyó alguna vez.

Respira profundo y deja escapar un suspiro.

—Lo siento —murmuró al vacío—, pero no la voy a dejar ir, no puedo dejar que la tengas.

 _Cuando amas, luchas._


	31. Chapter 31

**_Respuestas a preguntas no formuladas_**

Deja caer el contrato en el escritorio y se quita las gafas. Toma una copa y se sirve un poco más de coñac y camina al ventanal, en el horizonte el sol comienza a ponerse. Debería aprovechar para ir a la playa o darse un baño en la piscina. Kuon y Kuu están fuera por trabajo y Julienna había arrastrado a Kyoko a una tarde de compras después de finalizadas sus reuniones. Él había decidido quedarse a revisar los detalles del contrato, pero su mente estaba en otra parte, con seguridad un poco de ejercicio le ayudaría a despejar la mente. El toque de la puerta lo sorprende.

—Adelante.

—¿Yukihito? —ve asomarse la cabeza de Kuon.

—Pensé que trabajabas hasta tarde —dice con sorpresa.

—Sí, así era, pero hubo un inconveniente con uno de los escenarios.

—Ya veo —dijo tomando otro trago de su copa.

—¿Sucede algo? Raras veces bebes, mucho menos a estas horas —mencionó sirviéndose él también una copa.

Yashiro cerró los ojos por un momento. Cuando los abrió habló con decisión.

—La amo.

Kuon detiene la copa a mitad de camino y la toma de un solo trago después de la pausa. Coge la botella y se sirve uno más, ofreciéndose a rellenar el de Yashiro, quien extiende su copa.

Kuon le dedica una sonrisa triste e incluso pareciera que vencida.

—¿Es esa la razón por la que dejaste de contestar mis mensajes?

—En parte sí —decide ser sincero—, en parte no. Eres mi amigo, Kuon, en algún momento te consideré un hermano, y eso no ha cambiado, pero la amo.

—¿Lo sabe? —pregunta—, ¿ella lo sabe?

—No, pero planeo decírselo, pronto. Pensé que merecías saberlo de mi boca.

—¿Sabes, Yukihito? La amo, una parte de mí siempre la amará, Kyoko es una parte de mi vida, una parte brillante que me hizo ser mejor. Es imposible que no la ame.

—…

—Ella es y no es la misma Kyoko de hace algunos años. Es una mejor versión de sí misma, tú la ayudaste a convertirse en la mujer que es hoy. Una mujer que cualquier hombre sería afortunado de tener a su lado.

—No —dice Yukihito con una sonrisa—, eso lo ha logrado ella sola.

—No, Yukihito, te equivocas, tú hiciste lo que yo nunca hice, la has puesto a ella primero, sobre los deseos egoístas de tu corazón.

—...

—La amo, quiero que lo entiendas, pero también quiero que sepas, que estoy dando un paso al costado.

Yashiro lo mira con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué? —fue lo único que pudo articular.

Kuon tomó otro trago más de su copa y la dejó en la mesa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Ella no me ama… Ya no.

Kuon cerró la puerta y se recostó en ella por un momento.

—Al final ganó el mejor hombre —susurró al vacío—. No esperes demasiado, viejo amigo.

Y con cada paso que daba alejándose, un ciclo que llevaba mucho tiempo abierto llegaba a su final.


	32. Chapter 32

**Ella no está sola**

La ve a unos pasos de distancia, hablando animadamente con algunos de los que serán sus compañeros de reparto y sonríe. Es difícil pensar que la chiquilla insegura de hace algunos años es ahora una mujer hecha y derecha que desbordaba confianza y humildad a la vez. Pronto será tiempo de volver a Japón, la próxima vez que regresen será cuando comience oficialmente la filmación en un par de meses.

—Lo supe el día que la vi —habló Kuu Hizuri a su lado—, que era un diamante, el tiempo solo me ha dado la razón, ella es simplemente perfecta.

—Sí, lo es —dice y no puede evitar la sonrisa que nace en su corazón y que se refleja en sus labios.

Para Yashiro pasó desapercibida la mirada inquisitoria de Kuu.

—Ella es mi hija —afirma Kuu mirando con severidad a Yashiro—, puede que no lleve mi sangre, ni mi apellido, pero Kyoko es tan hija mía como lo es Kuon —Yashiro siente un escalofrío subirle por la espalda y empieza a entender de dónde provienen las auras demoniacas de Kuon—. Ella es, y siempre será mi pequeña, y cualquiera que se atreva a tocar un pelo de su cabeza u ose romper su corazón, deberá enfrentar la ira del clan Hizuri.

Yashiro mira a Kyoko y voltea mirar a Kuu, espalda recta, mirada en alto.

—No puedo prometer que nunca la lastimaré, eso sería mentir, pero nunca lo haré con intención —Kuu lo mira amenazante y Yashiro siente la imperiosa necesidad de aclarar su afirmación—. Emocionalmente me refiero, jamás levantaría una mano contra ella, primero me corto el brazo. A Kyoko la amo, la he amado por largo tiempo, ella es todo para mí y daría mi vida solo por hacerla feliz.

Siente el palmetazo de Kuu en la espalda dejarlo sin aire y se dobla hacia adelante tratando de recuperar la respiración.

—Voy a confiar en ti, Yukihito, cuida a mi preciosa niña…, pero, ya sabes lo que sucederá si no lo haces —escucha la voz risueña de Kuu alejándose y entrevé a una angustiada Kyoko, viniendo en su ayuda.

Pero bueno, no se podía quejar, salió bien librado, solo una palmadita en la espalda que casi le saca el pulmón, después de todo, las cosas pudieron haber ido mucho peor.


	33. Chapter 33

_Mil gracias por sus maravillosos reviews, no he podido contestarlos, pero siempre los leo y me alegran muchísimo._

* * *

 **Pensando en ti**

Mira el estuche sin terminar de creerlo. Lo mira y la vuelve a mirar a ella, la expresión atónita en su rostro no tiene precio.

—¿C… cómo? —pregunta cuando finalmente encuentra las palabras.

—Es un secreto de estado —dice con una sonrisa coqueta—, ¿te gustan?

—Me encantan, nunca nadie me había dado algo como esto. No debiste.

—No, no debía, pero quería, además sé lo poco que te gustan las lentillas y que hace semanas estás cambiando la montura porque te está molestando y no lo has hecho. Así que bueno..., estaba en _Knightsbridge_ y me acordé de ti —comentó con un rubor en las mejillas.

—Pero, Kyoko, hubiese bastado con unas sencillas, no tenías... Son unas _Tom Davies_ , Kyoko —mencionó repasando con las yemas de los dedos el discreto grabado de su nombre.

La verdad era que era el mejor par de lentes que había tenido jamás, no lo mal entiendan, siendo cegato como lo era él, solía gastarse una pequeña fortuna en lentes, eran sus ojos después de todo, pero nunca diseñados exclusivamente para él, pensados en él.

—Pruébatelos —le pide ella y él no puede hacer más que cumplir, y la verdad sea dicha: Son sencillamente perfectos.

—Son perfectos, Kyoko, gracias, pero ¿cómo hiciste? ¿Cómo supiste la prescripción de los lentes?... Todo.

—Te conozco.

—¿Me conoces o me has estado espiando? —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y coqueta.

—Espiar no es correcto, Yukihito —dijo fingiéndose ofendida.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que has conseguido información médica confidencial?

—Bueno… —Yashiro vio con satisfacción y orgullo masculino cómo las mejillas de Kyoko se coloreaban de un rojo más intenso—, puede que le haya comentado de mis planes a tu médico, para sorprenderte —respondió con las mejillas encendidas y su corazón aleteó inquieto en su pecho—, además puede que le prometiese entradas a la _premiere_ de mi próxima película.

Yashiro levantó una ceja, una sonrisa de medio lado en su boca.

—¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Kyoko-chan?, ya no solo me espías sino que ahora también ¿sobornas a mis médicos?

Kyoko hizo un puchero.

—Si no las quieres dámelas de regreso.

—No, son mías —dijo poniéndoselas y Kyoko sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que le calentaban el alma—. Es lo mínimo que merezco después de que violaran mi privacidad.

Vio a Kyoko envararse y vio la disculpa venir en camino, a veces olvidaba que Kyoko se tomaba algunas cosas muy a pecho.

—Y yo que pensé que espiar el historial médico era privilegio de los casados —dijo fingiéndose afectado—, y tú no me has invitado ni a una cita.

Kyoko permaneció en silencio un momento.

—¿Kyoko?

—Deberías ser tú el que la pidas, ¿lo recuerdas?

Su corazón se brincó un latido y con las palabras de ella retumbando en su cabeza, dio finalmente un salto de fe.

—Mañana a las ocho para cenar.

—¿Tu apartamento o el mío?

—Ninguno, te voy a llevar a una cita. No una de colegas, ni tampoco una de amigos, te voy a llevar a una cita de un hombre que está interesado en una mujer, en una bella mujer, así que mañana paso por ti a las ocho.

La vio abrir y cerrar la boca como pez fuera del agua y luego susurrar con las mejillas rojas:

—Me encantaría.


	34. Chapter 34

**Adolescentes**

Se mira en el espejo y vuelve a cambiarse la camisa, ¿debería ponerse corbata o no? Y si se pone corbata, ¿cuál? ¿La azul, la vino tinto, la violeta de rayitas?... No, corbata no, no es una cita de trabajo, es una cita, cita, con Kyoko. ¿Por qué está tan nervioso? Se trata de Kyoko, la misma Kyoko que ha conocido por años, su mejor amiga. Ah, cierto, es la misma Kyoko, pero ahora sus intenciones han quedado al descubierto, que ella le interesa mucho, mucho más que como una amiga… ¿Lentes o lentillas?, ¿por qué su cabello se ve tan raro hoy? Mira el reloj, debe apresurarse si no quiere llegar tarde.

Su corazón parece haber tomado residencia en su garganta, llama dos veces a la puerta, a pesar de tener llaves del apartamento, pues esas son para asuntos laborales, y esto es una cita, una cita con Kyoko.

La puerta se abre con más fuerza de la necesaria y allí está Kyoko, bellísima, con un zapato en la mano, azorada y con un precioso arrebol en las mejillas. Podría jurar que escucha a Roy Orbison cantando _Pretty Woman_ en el fondo, pero son solo imaginaciones suyas. Sonríe y siente un poco de la tensión desvanecerse. Esta es Kyoko, la chica que ama.

—Lo siento, no… sabía… —señala el zapato— se hizo tarde, cinco minutos.

Ella está nerviosa y ese detalle hace su corazón aletear como un colibrí en su pecho.

—No te preocupes, Kyoko-chan, fui yo quien llegó temprano, por cierto, estás preciosa.

Vio la piel expuesta de la clavícula tornarse rojiza.

—Gracias, tú luces muy apuesto también —dijo acomodándose un mechón detrás de la oreja.

Dio un paso hacia ella y extendió la mano hacia su rostro, podía oler la suave fragancia a naranjas que desprendía su piel, toma con delicadeza el arete y cierra el broche, sus dedos hacen contacto con la delicada piel detrás de su oreja… Electricidad, estática… Su boca está muy cerca, puede sentir su aliento cálido. Los ladridos de Tsuki-chan hacen que se aparten como si quemaran.

—Tu arete estaba abierto —dice sin mirar a ningún lugar en particular.

—Oh...Mmm, gracias. Será mejor que termine de alistarme.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto, la reservación.


	35. Chapter 35

**Kiss me!**

Ve sus ojos brillar y la sonrisa en sus labios mientras observa el escenario frente a ella. Es una vista magnifica con las coloridas luces del fabuloso _Rainbow Brigde_ y las luces brillantes como estrellas en la noche de las áreas que rodean el puente, como la bahía de Tokio y sus deslumbrantes edificios.

—Nunca había estado aquí, es hermoso, es como una tierra de las hadas, llena de brillos y luces.

La mira y sabe que algunas cosas nunca cambian. Seguramente está pensando en reinos perdidos, banquetes y bailes de hadas en el claro de algún bosque.

—Sabía que te gustaría.

—Gracias, por esto, por la cena —responde ella deteniéndose y mirándolo por un momento antes de mirar hacia el puente.

—No tienes que agradecer. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, lo sabes.

Las mejillas de ella están rojas, quizás un sonrojo, quizás el frío. Ve cómo se asegura el abrigo con más fuerza, es una noche fría de invierno, sonríe y agradece haberse decidido por la bufanda y no por la corbata.

Ella está tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que deja soltar un sonido de sorpresa cuando él empieza a envolver la bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí —dice y la ve esconder parte de su rostro en la bufanda.

Permanecen en silencio al lado del otro, contemplando el escenario, hasta que ella habla:

—Es gracioso, ¿sabes, Yuki? Me ha tomado algún tiempo entender mis sentimientos, parece que algunas cosas nunca cambian —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sospecho que solemos ser ciegos cuando se trata de nosotros mismos.

—¿Será? O ¿será que tenemos miedo de perder lo que tenemos? ¿De qué nos rompan el corazón?

—Tal vez un poco de todo, pero a veces hay que arriesgarse, confiar en el corazón.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Un salto de fe —susurró.

—¿Dijiste algo?

Respiró profundo y se pasa la mano por los cabellos.

—Bueno, verás, Kyoko, he estado enamorado de una mujer excepcional desde hace algún tiempo y solo hasta reciente me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que la amo —habló con su mirada en ella—. Ella es dulce y carismática, una luchadora y trabajadora incansable, es un poco peculiar, puede invocar demonios y causar estos extraños cambios atmosféricos, pero eso solo me hace amarla más.

Vio los ojos de Kyoko brillar por las lágrimas contenidas y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

—Cuando ella sonríe es como un sol, cuando llora quisiera detener sus lágrimas, quisiera ser su solaz… Ella es mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, lo ha sido por un largo tiempo.

—¿Yukihito? —llamó Kyoko y él vio brillar algo más que las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos.

—Te amo, Kyoko. Estoy irremediable e irreparablemente loco por ti. Es imposible no estarlo. Sé que es poco profesional, soy tu mánager, estás en todo tu derecho de despedirme o gustosamente firmaré mi carta de renuncia.

—Yukihito.

—Nunca he dejado que mis sentimientos interfieran en mi trabajo, nunca lo haría, siempre he querido solo lo mejor para ti, tampoco es mi intención que te sientas obligada a devolver mis sentimientos.

—Yuki.

—Aunque estoy seguro de que no te soy indiferente, pero entiendo que lo veas como un conflicto de intereses, aunque yo nunca…

Su parlamento fue interrumpido cuando Kyoko inesperadamente lo haló de la camisa y empinándose unió sus labios a los suyos. Ella, ella lo estaba besando. Cientos de mariposas aletearon en su pecho e instintivamente se dejó envolver por el sabor de sus labios, la calidez de su boca, sus brazos la rodearon atrayéndola hacia sí. Pudo tratarse de solo segundos, minutos, pero cuando se separaron no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y fascinarse al ver cómo las mejillas de Kyoko se habían teñido de una preciosa tonalidad de carmín, ni de cómo se mordía el labio. La apretó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo. La voz de ella le llegó amortiguada por cómo estaba ella contra su pecho.

—Se supone que me dejes responder.

Kyoko sintió el retumbar de la risa en su pecho.

—Ya sabes, cuando estoy nervioso tiendo a hablar de más… Como tú, pero creo que ya tengo mi respuesta.

—¿La tienes? —preguntó ella levantando su rostro y vio el brillo de sus ojos y la sonrisa en su rostro.

—La tengo —dijo, y acomodando un mechón suelto de pelo detrás de su oreja, la volvió a besar.


	36. Chapter 36

_Recuerden que con excepción de algunas, existen saltos temporales significativos entre viñetas._

* * *

 **¿Te importa?**

Sale de la habitación y no puede evitar fascinarse viéndola danzar en la cocina, es una escena tan familiar, aunque algunas cosas habían cambiado desde la noche de su confesión, para bien, por supuesto: los besos robados, las caricias escondidas, las sonrisas cómplices… Los privilegios de estar en una relación son innegables, pero muchas otras cosas habían estado siempre allí. Sonríe al pensar que eran una pareja incluso antes de serlo, eso sí, sin derecho a roce.

Cruza su brazo sobre la cintura de ella y apoya el mentón en su hombro.

—¿Puedo ayudar?

Ella brinca por un segundo.

—No me asustes así, Yashiro Yukihito —dice con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Ama cómo sin importar cuánto tiempo pasa o lo familiar de los gestos Kyoko se siga sonrojando todas y cada una de las veces.

—Entonces, ¿debería dejar de abrazarte?

—No —responde bajito—, pero creo que necesitarás las manos para ayudarme a picar.

—Sí, puede que necesite las manos, pero no dejar de abrazarte —dijo rodeándola con ambos brazos y tomando el cuchillo de sus manos dispuesto a picar el rábano que ella tenía en la mano, dejándola aprisionada en el espacio entre su cuerpo y la encimera, mientras picaba.

—Esto no es eficiente en absoluto —dijo ella y él supo que estaba haciendo un puchero.

—No estaba intentando serlo —respondió dándole un beso en el cuello y luego liberándola—, pero será mejor dejarlo o no doy garantías de que haya cena en absoluto.

La cara y cuello de Kyoko se pusieron totalmente colorados. Si solo ella supiera lo mucho que hablaba en serio.

Después de la cena, sentados en el sofá repasaban la agenda del día siguiente.

—Tienes grabación de _Sombras._

—Sí —contestó ella y él entendió la inseguridad detrás de su respuesta.

—Va a ir bien, Kyoko —dijo tratando de sonar convencido de lo que estaba diciendo, la tensión creciente en sus hombros—, los dos van a estar completamente vestidos, es _solo_ la pretensión de una escena de cama.

Se merecía un premio por haber dicho eso como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, como comentar sobre el clima.

—Pero, ¿cómo voy a saber si lo hago bien? No lo he hecho antes —casi gritó.

Sería mi placer demostrártelo, quiso responder, pero se mordió la lengua.

—Kyoko, has estado investigando. Lo vas a hacer perfecto.

Kyoko pareció enfurruñarse todavía más.

—Kyoko —dijo tomándola del mentón—, ¿qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?

—¿Por qué no te importa?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Por qué no te importa que mañana vaya a hacer una escena de cama con otro hombre? ¿Por qué no te molesta ni un poco?

—¿Ni un poco? —respondió y se quitó los lentes—, Kyoko, lo odio, odio la mera idea de que estés en una cama con otro hombre, aunque estés completamente vestida y sea una actuación, lo odio más, cuando recuerdo que nunca has estado en la mía, conmigo —Kyoko abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. No me malinterpretes, Kyoko, no te estoy presionando de ninguna forma. Solo quiero que entiendas que esto no es sencillo para mí, odio que otros hombres te besen, que te toquen, pero sé que es solo una actuación, hace parte de tu trabajo. Recuerdo que esos gestos son solo pretensiones para la cámara.

—¿Por qué nunca has dicho nada?

—Porque solo te haría sentir culpable, te conozco, y la verdad es que no tienes por qué. Además —dijo acariciándole la mejilla—, no los besas como me besas a mí, no los tocas como me tocas a mí, no los miras como me miras a mí —dijo besándola—. Así que, sí, Kyoko, sí me importa porque te amo, pero confio en ti, creo en ti.


	37. Chapter 37

**Lo que es mejor**

—Tienes que estar bromeando —gritó Kyoko enfurecida.

—El director cree que sería una excelente oportunidad para generar expectación alrededor de la producción, una forma de garantizar el éxito en las taquillas —dijo molesto, pero tratando de mantenerse profesional.

—Y tú, ¿estás de acuerdo con esto?

—No soy yo quién debe estar de acuerdo, eso solo te concierne a ti y a Kein-san, quien ya ha accedido a hacer parte de esto si tú lo haces, pero entiendo las motivaciones del director, los rumores ya se han extendido, es una forma de sacarles provecho.

—Por Dios, ¿te estás escuchando, Yukihito? ¿Entiendes siquiera lo que me estás pidiendo?

Claro que lo entendía, él de todos era el menos feliz con la situación, dejar que los rumores de su novia saliendo con su co-protagonista circularan, era un golpe bajo, cuando todo lo que él quería era gritarle al mundo que ella era de él. Pero había estado lo suficiente en la industria, para conocer la influencia de los trucos publicitarios y la atención mediática.

—Kyoko…

—No quiero escucharte, Yashiro, vete.

Deja escapar un suspiro frustrado.

—Piénsalo, ¿quieres?

—No soy una mentirosa, Yukihito.

Ha pasado una semana y Kyoko sigue sin dirigirle la palabra más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. La ve sonreír y saludar al público del _talk show_ del que es invitada. Hoy sabrá junto con el resto de Japón la decisión que ha tomado Kyoko. La entrevista trascurre sin mayores contratiempos hasta la pregunta:

—Entonces, ¿es cierto, Kyoko-san?, los rumores de que Kein-san y tú están saliendo juntos.

Kyoko sonríe.

—Ah, esos rumores. Kein es una persona fantástica, un excelente compañero de reparto, un buen amigo, desafortunadamente no somos más que eso.

Yashiro dejó escapar una respiración que no sabía estaba conteniendo.

—¿Y las fotos?

—Esas fotos son parte de la nueva producción donde trabajamos juntos, _Libélula,_ a la que todos están invitadísimos.

—Entonces, está confirmado, ese corazón sigue sin tener dueño.

Yashiro vio con asombro cómo la pregunta pareció coger con la guardia baja a Kyoko, que no respondió de inmediato y la entrevistadora notó la apertura.

—Ohhh, lo hay, lo hay, Kyoko-san, siempre lo has negado vehementemente, pero no esta vez, así que tengo que preguntar, ¿hay alguien en tu vida?

Kyoko sonrió una de esas preciosas sonrisas que él tanto amaba y el corazón de Yukihito se brincó un latido.

—Sí… Es Yashiro Yukihito, mi mánager.

Su trabajo como mánager se fuera al demonio, nunca había sido más feliz en su vida.


	38. Chapter 38

**_Gracias_**

Aplaude junto con los demás y poniéndose de pie la envuelve en un abrazo antes de enviarla al escenario a recibir el premio a mejor actriz. La ve caminar, estrechar una mano y otra y escucha los vítores. No podría estar más orgulloso de ella.

La escucha agradecer a unos y otros, con ese gesto humilde tan propio de ella, pero su corazón amenaza con salirse de su pecho cuando se detiene por un momento y luego mirándolo a él pronuncia sus siguientes palabras:

 _Este premio es especialmente para ti, Yukihito… Como mánager tuve la suerte de contar con el mejor, no solo el que me ayudó a crecer como actriz y a enseñarme todo lo que debía saber sobre este loco mundo del entretenimiento, sino a ver la persona que era y la que podía llegar a ser. Gracias por confiar en mí, por ser mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi leal mánager, gracias por soportarme, por amarme, tú, mi persona especial._


	39. Chapter 39

**_Navidades_**

A Kyoko le encanta torturarlo, no hay otra explicación del por qué se pasea por su departamento poniendo decoraciones navideñas vistiendo solo su camisa, oh, sí, porque él sabe muy bien que no lleva nada, absolutamente nada más, puesto, toma un sorbo más de su café y acaricia la cabeza de Tsuki-chan que está acostado a su lado.

—¿No es un poco temprano para las decoraciones navideñas? Además no es como si los japoneses celebráramos navidad…

Una mirada de ella es suficiente para cerrar la boca y seguir tomando su café, mientras se pierde en sus piernas desnudas.

—Listo —dice feliz tirándose a su lado en el sofá— ¿Cómo quedó?

—Lindo.

—¿Eso es todo? —dice haciendo un puchero.

—No sé qué esperas que diga.

—Algo más.

Él sonríe y le revuelve los cabellos atrayéndola hacia sí.

—Es perfecto, como tú, pero, ¿sabes que sería más perfecto?

—¿Qué?

—Si dejamos de pretender que vivimos separados. Ya sabes, mi apartamento es un criadero de arañas de lo poco que paso por allá. Y sería mejor compartir cuentas contigo que pagarle al alquiler a las arañas. Además no es como si no compartiéramos las comidas, la cama y otras superficies.

La cara de Kyoko se tornó colorada y él rió.

—Y yo aquí esperando una declaración más romántica —dijo con su característico puchero y él la besó.

—Ah, es que se me ocurrió señalar el lado práctico del asunto, así lograría convencerte más rápido de que vivir juntos es una perfecta elección, pero si ayuda a mi causa, debo recordarte que te amo con toda el alma y el corazón.

—Tú, tú, pequeño manipulador, pero sí, sí, acepto.


	40. Chapter 40

**Bienvenida**

No es con frecuencia que se separan, como su mánager es su deber estar a su lado la mayoría del tiempo, pero también está la otra parte de su trabajo, la que incluye detalles administrativos, legales y financieros que los mantienen separados por periodos de tiempo cuando tiene grabaciones o sesiones en locaciones fuera de Tokio.

 _Te extraño_ , le envía el mensaje, pero no obtiene respuesta, seguramente sigue grabando, entra en el departamento que ahora comparten y Tsuki-chan lo saluda con la misma energía de siempre. Se sienta en el sofá y quitándose el saco y aflojándose la corbata cierra los ojos por un momento, se queda dormido al instante.

Se despierta un par de horas más tarde al sentir un par de manos sobre su rostro. Abre los ojos pesadamente y la ve, a Kyoko justo frente a él.

—Estás en casa.

—Sí, perdona que te despertara.

—Estás en casa —reafirma jalándola hacia su cuerpo.

—Sí, estoy en casa, te extrañaba —dice y lo besa.

Han sido poco más de una semana sin ella y su cuerpo reacciona a su toque y sus besos como la primera vez, la atrae más hacia su cuerpo hasta tenerla sentada a horcajadas sobre él, sus besos son apasionados, sus caricias necesitadas.

Él odia sus distancias, de verdad que sí, pero también es verdad que es un adicto irremediable a sus reencuentros.


	41. Chapter 41

**_Mi regalo, mi vida_**

Ella aún duerme y él revisa por última vez la libreta en sus manos, lo ha pensado una y otra vez y lo ha planeado cuidadosamente. Este debería ser el regalo de día blanco para ella, pero siente que al final del día el más afortunado será él.

Deja la libreta en su lugar de la cama, una nota adhesiva en la tapa con la palabra _Ábreme_.

Sale del apartamento llevando a Tsuki con él, su peludo amigo también hace parte de la sorpresa.

Kyoko abre los ojos perezosamente buscando la calidez de _su costilla_ , pero en lugar de tropezar con la familiar forma, sus manos tropiezan con una libreta, sonríe al ver la nota en la perfecta caligrafía de Yukihito. La abre y sus manos recorren curiosamente los trazos en las hojas, un cuento de una princesa guerrera y su fiel caballero. Era extraño verse personificada como una princesa, y era aún más curioso cuán acertado era que Yukihito fuera su caballero y no un príncipe.

Sonríe al ver las peripecias que hace el caballero en las primeras páginas para ayudar a la princesa guerrera a superar sus peores miedos, y cómo su trabajo se transforma rápidamente en una bella amistad, de la que termina floreciendo un bonito amor. Todo dibujado en aquellas páginas, no hacían falta palabras, diálogos, él había retratado cada gesto, cada caricia, cada sentimiento, él había pintado su historia, la de ellos, convertida en uno de esos cuentos que ella tanto adora.

Cuando llega a la antepenúltima página, hay un último retrato, de ella dormida en la cama de dosel con la libreta a su lado, solo una página más. Sonríe al ver la imagen de la última página, juraría que puede sentir la brisa, la caricias del sol, el olor a sal, que puede escuchar los ladridos de Tsuki, que escucha la sonrisa de Yukihito, esa que le recuerda al trinar de los pájaros en las mañanas de primavera. Una nota al final de la hoja hace su corazón saltarse un latido.

 _Estoy listo para escribir un nuevo capítulo en mi vida y quiero que sea contigo. Estaremos esperando por ti._

Lo encuentra allí, sentado contemplando el horizonte, su cabello siendo movido suavemente por el viento, los pies enterrándose en la arena.

—Hola —dice y sin esperar invitación se sienta a su lado, poniendo su cabeza en su hombro.

—Hola —responde él—, supongo que te lo puse muy fácil.

—Supongo, ahora cuéntame cómo comienza ese nuevo capítulo, me da curiosidad.

—Pues verás, comienza con una pregunta y una respuesta, y puede que incluya una casa con un patio muy grande y discusiones sobre el color del que deberían ser las cortinas, también puede que haya grandes y pequeñas peleas que terminaran en apasionadas reconciliaciones. Con seguridad siempre estaremos allí él uno para el otro, incluso cuando nos odiemos, habrá risas, y planes, muchos de ellos, algunas veces no será fácil, pero con el tiempo vendrán más alegrías y risas y quizás pequeños pies corriendo por todo el lugar.

—No habrá discusiones sobre el color de las cortinas.

—¿Perdón?

—No tienes opinión sobre eso —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Pero… —iba a replicar cuando lo entendió.

—Sí —le dice ella sonriendo—, quiero el resto de capítulos de mi vida contigo, Yuki, pero debo recordarte, que no vengo sola —dijo señalando a Tsuki que correteaba por la playa.

—No lo querría de otra manera —mencionó sacando la caja de terciopelo del bolsillo—, pero solo para estar seguro de no estar soñando o que estamos hablando de cosas diferentes —a esto Kyoko soltó una risa nerviosa—. Déjame preguntarlo a la vieja usanza. Kyoko Mogami, ¿te casarías conmigo?

—Sí, sí. Te amo.


	42. Chapter 42

**Tu hogar, es donde está tu corazón**

—Yashiro-san, deberías tratar de calmarte —comentó María mientras veía jugar Masaru y Arata, con la Okami—, cualquiera pensaría que es tu primera vez.

—María-chan tiene razón, Yuki —intervino su hermana—, necesitas tranquilizarte.

Yukihito iba a responder cuando la voz infantil voz de Arata de cuatro años le llamó.

—Papi, ¿cuándo vamos a conocer a Aiko-chan?, ya quiero darle su regalo —dijo mostrándole el oso de peluche.

Yukihito tomó a su hijo menor en brazos.

—Pronto, campeón… Eso espero; pero recuerda que Aiko-chan va a ser muy pequeña y Masaru y tú tendrán que cuidar mucho de ella, porque ustedes son sus hermanos mayores.

—Nosotros la vamos a cuidar —exclamó emocionado y luego volteó a ver a su hermano mayor—, ¿cierto, Masaru?

Yashiro sonríe al ver a sus dos hijos, incluso con personalidades y temperamentos tan diferentes eran como uña y mugre, inseparables. Donde Masaru era más tranquilo, centrado y reflexivo, Arata era una bola de energía, en constante movimiento, excitable y metiéndose en todo tipo de situaciones inverosímiles.

Cuando la enfermera finalmente salió a informarles, sus dos hijos estaban dormidos en el regazo de María y Shiba.

Entró en la habitación y su corazón se hinchó al ver a Kyoko con su pequeña princesa castaña en sus brazos.

—Es hermosa —dice acercándose.

—Sí, lo es —responde ella cansada, pero con una preciosa sonrisa—, ten, cárgala.

La toma en brazos y le roba el aliento cuando abre los dorados ojitos soñolientos y su pequeña manita se aferra a su dedo y deja escapar un suave gorgoteo.

—Es perfecta… Gracias… —le dice con la voz llena de emoción y luego la besa.

Un suave golpe en la puerta los interrumpe.

—Adelante.

—Lo siento —llama María desde la puerta—, el par de diablillos mueren por conocer a su hermana.

Yashiro sonríe al ver cómo sus otros dos hijos se asoman tímidos detrás de María, eso hasta que ven a su madre.

—Mamá —llaman al unísono.

—Recuerden lo que les dije, chicos —recalca María.

—Lo sentimos, tía María.

—Está bien, solo recuerden ser cuidadosos —dijo ayudándolos a trepar en la cama junto a Kyoko, quien apenas los tuvo a su alcance los envolvió en un abrazo, mientras María conocía a Aiko.

—Los extrañé, chicos, ¿fueron buenos con papá?

—Sí, mamá.

Yashiro se siente el hombre más feliz del mundo sosteniendo a su princesa y ver al trío en la cama, camina hacia ellos.

—Masaru, Arata, conozcan a su hermana, Aiko-chan —dice pasándole la preciosa carga a Kyoko.

—Ella es muy pequeña —dice Arata con sorpresa; y de repente le da un beso en la frente, a lo que Aiko menea las manitas poniéndolas en su rostro.

—Le gusto —dice extasiado—. Aiko-chan es mi hermana favorita.

—Es la única que tienes… —replica su hermano.

Los tres adultos en la habitación ríen.

Yukihito se sienta en la cama y acomoda a Masaru entre sus piernas, quien solo juguetea con una de las manitos de su hermana.

—Es linda —dice finalmente—, ¿podemos cargarla?

—Claro que sí —dice y María los ayuda, tomando a Aiko de los brazos de Kyoko y la pone cuidadosamente sobre Masaru y Arata, los tres niños siendo sostenidos por su padre con Kyoko sonriendo a su lado, ninguno se percata de la fotografía que es tomada.

* * *

 **NA.** Edades:

Masaru Yashiro 5

Arata Yashiro 4


	43. Chapter 43

**Su princesa**

Arata jugaba con las pinzas de su disfraz de Sebastian, Masaru por su parte enfuruñado preguntaba por qué tenía que ir de Flounder mientras acomodaba la tiara en la cabeza de su hermanita.

—Porque tu hermana te lo pidió, ¿recuerdas? Ella no podría ser la sirenita sin sus dos inseparables amigos, los que la cuidan —respondió su madre alisándole los desbaratados cabellos.

—Mamá —interrumpió Arata—, ¿dónde está papá?

Kyoko estaba a punto de responder cuando sus hijos lo vieron bajar las escaleras y soltaron las carcajadas.

—Papá, te ves ridículo —dijo entre risas Arata.

—¿Sabes qué, mamá?, estoy feliz de ser Flounder —dijo Masaru serio antes de volver a reír.

Yashiro contuvo la urgencia de regresar a su habitación y no volver a salir jamás, pero los ojos de fascinación de su hija, que lo miraban como si no hubiese nada más extraordinario en el mundo se lo impedían.

—Papiiiiiii.

—Mi preciosa sirenita —dijo tomándola en brazos y dejando su tridente de lado, olvidando de momento las risas burlonas de sus hijos y mujer, todo fuera por su preciosa niñita.

—Tienes una cola, tienes una cola —gritó emocionada— tan liiiinda.

—Por supuesto que sí, soy el rey de los océanos y tú, eres mi princesa sirena.

Yashiro ve correr a Aiko de regreso con sus hermanos y ve a su plumífera esposa acercarse.

—Entonces, Rey de los océanos, debería preparar la tina para que duermas allí —dijo todavía con risa en la voz.

—Siendo así —dijo atrayéndola hacía si— ¿debería yo empezar a preparar el corral, Scuttle?, ya que pareces tener una especial fascinación con las plumas.

Ambos rieron hasta que Aiko regresó corriendo o todo lo que podía con su cola.

—Vamos papi, vamos —llamó emocionada jalando la mano de su padre.

Kyoko los vio salir y miró a sus hijos que aún no salían.

—¿Qué están esperando?

—A ti, mamá —dijeron mirando de reojo cómo su padre y hermana se alejaban como el par más feliz del planeta. Aun así, eso no hacía que su padre se viera menos ridículo con cola, escamas en los brazos y tridente.

—Algún día lo entenderán —dijo Kyoko con una mirada de adoración en sus ojos—. Ahora dense prisa, Sebastian y Flounder, no dejen sola a su sirenita, no querrán desatar la ira de Tritón —finalizó extendiendo un ala a cada uno de sus hijos.

* * *

 **NA**. Sebastian, Flounder, Scuttle y Tritón son personajes de _La Sirenita_ de Disney.


	44. Chapter 44

**Despedidas**

—¿Va a estar bien mamá? —pregunta un preocupado Masaru Yashiro a su padre, viendo el aura depresiva que rodea a su madre y a sus dos hermanos tratando de consolarla desesperadamente.

—Ahh, sí, no te preocupes, ya se le pasará.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Solo está triste, Masaru, yo lo estoy.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas, es tu vida y tomas las decisiones de lo que consideras mejor para tu futuro y te apoyamos, además estamos orgullosos de lo que has logrado.

—¿Pero?

—Pero nada, solo que como padres es difícil dejar ir a los hijos —le dice con una sonrisa—, pero siempre podemos vernos en vacaciones, además están los teléfonos y las videoconferencias.

—Gracias, papá.

—Ahora ve a despedirte de tu madre y hermanos, o vas a perder el vuelo.

Minutos más tarde Yukihito abraza a una Kyoko que entre lágrimas ve partir a su hijo mayor a la corta edad de 17 años, embarcándose en su próxima gran aventura: Harvard. Quién se lo hubiese imaginado, un médico en la familia.

* * *

 **NA**. Uno mas para el final


	45. Chapter 45

**Caminos cruzados**

—Yuki, deberías detenerlos —reprende Kyoko mirando al aterrorizado Daniel Hizuri de 16 años.

—No veo por qué debería hacerlo, Masaru y Arata solo están asegurándose de dejar claro que Aiko tiene quien la defienda.

—Por el amor de Dios, Yuki, después de años de fastidiarla porque le gustaba, Daniel finalmente reúne el valor para conquistarla, y dejas que tus hijos lo acorralen. Además pensé que estarías feliz que de todos, fuera precisamente el hijo de tu mejor amigo.

—Tú no eres quien para hablar, querida, o debo recordarte cómo casi haces huir a la pobre Mai cuando Masaru la trajo por primera vez a casa, nadie jamás pensaría que se trataba de la hija de tu mejor amiga.

—No es eso lo que estamos discutiendo —dijo cambiándole el tema—, además Aiko ya tiene 15 años.

—Aún es muy joven —responde pasándose la mano entre por los cabellos ahora salpicados por el plateado de las canas.

Una tercera voz interrumpió.

—Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo con que tus hijos le hagan _bullying_ al mío?

Yukihito se ajustó las gafas.

—Primero que nada, ellos no le están haciendo _bullying_ , solo están cuidando de su hermana pequeña como buenos hermanos mayores que son y segundo, hijo de tigre sale pintado.

Kyoko rió al ver a Kuon levantar la ceja.

—Yukihito, primero, tu Aiko-chan, por si no lo has notado ya no es una niña y segundo, esa afirmación me ofende, ¿qué intentas decir?

—Lo que entendiste, tú solías ser un playboy a esa edad.

—Por más que me enorgullecería decir que Daniel se parece a mí en eso, lamento informarte que desde que vio a tu hija por primera vez, no tiene ojos para otra —Yashiro levantó ambas cejas—. Aunque a veces lo demostrara de formas poco ortodoxas.

—¿Ahora las llamas poco ortodoxas? Le regaló una rana de cumpleaños, le pegó goma de mascar en el pelo, secuestró su muñeca favorita.

—En su defensa, Aiko y sus pequeños demonios le hicieron pagar caro sus _atenciones._

Kyoko soltó la risa que estaba conteniendo.

…

—Tío Kuon, papá, mamá —saludó Masaru que se unía al grupo junto con Mai Uesugi, una réplica exacta de su madre, Kanae.

—Masaru —respondió Kuon dándole una palmada en el hombro mientras Mai saludaba a Kyoko—. ¿No sabía que estabas en Japón? Si mal no recuerdos ibas a tomar algunos cursos adicionales este verano.

—Así es, pero ya sabes, Tío Kuon, no me podía perder esta ocasión —y luego mirando a su madre habló—. Mamá, ¿has visto a Arata? Lo perdí de vista un segundo y desapareció, la abuela pregunta que si la _chica esquelética_ de la última vez viene.

Kyoko dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado. Arata era el único de los hijos del matrimonio Yashiro dedicado al mundo de la actuación y el modelaje, uno de los jóvenes más deseados de Japón y un casanova sin remedio.

—Algunos días me pregunto si no nos lo cambiaron en el hospital —murmuró Kyoko y todos rieron.

—Sería fácil de creer excepto por lo mucho que se parece a su padre, sin contar que tiene tus ojos y heredó tu talento, onee-sama —intervino María.

Los presentes volvieron a reír y finalmente fue Yukihito el que respondió.

—Dile a tu abuela que no, tuve una charla con él sobre dejar a sus conquistas pasajeras fuera de las reuniones familiares.

El salón se fue llenando con más y más gente, los Uesugi, los Takarada, entre muchos otros.

Media hora más tarde cuando todos los invitados estaban presentes, las conversaciones fueron interrumpidas por la voz de Aiko anunciando que todos podían pasar al comedor.

Ya sentados, Yukihito tomó la palabra y tomando de la mano a Kyoko habló:

—Quiero darles las gracias a todos por estar aquí hoy con nosotros, ustedes son nuestros más queridos amigos y familia. Nos alegra inmensamente poder compartir con ustedes estos 24 años de matrimonio. No ha sido un camino de rosas, pero no hay otra persona con la que hubiese querido recorrerlo, tú mi esposa, mi compinche, mi confidente, pocos hombres tienen la fortuna de casarse con su mejor amiga. Te amo, Kyoko.

Los ojos de Kyoko brillaron con las lágrimas contenidas.

—También te amo, Yuki.

—Tan lindo —se escuchó el gritito de Aiko y todos rieron porque como bien reza el dicho: lo que se hereda, no se hurta—. Perdón, quise decir, _¡Salud!_

—Salud —respondieron todos los presentes levantando sus copas.

Algunas horas más tarde, cuando todos los invitados se habían retirado, sentado en su sillón en el estudio con una copa de vino en la mano mira las fotos sobre la chimenea, la de aquel primer baile en la boda de su hermana, algunas en la playa y en el parque con Tsuki-chan, la de su primera aparición juntos en los Premios de la Academia Japonesa, la de su boda, la de los nacimientos de todos sus hijos, cumpleaños, logros. Una vida en fotografías.

Un par de brazos lo rodean.

—Me preguntaba por qué me habías dejado sola en la cama, pero veo que me has cambiado por una copa de vino —dice con tono lastimero.

—Ya iba —dice dejando la copa en la mesa baja—, solo me distraje un poco.

Kyoko lo suelta y se sienta en sus piernas.

—¿Se puede saber con qué?

—Pensaba en lo afortunado que he sido —dice apartando el cabello de su cuello, dejando besos de mariposa en todo el camino desde el nacimiento del cabello hasta el inicio de la espalda.

—Ambos lo hemos sido —dice con la voz un poco más ronca.

—Sí —le responde sin dejar de besarla—, ahora te voy a llevar a nuestra habitación, para cerrar con broche de oro.

—¿Sabes, Yuki?, no hay nadie en casa, solo somos tú y yo.

—Mmmm, qué interesante.

—¿Interesante? —responde ella desabotonando la camisa.

—Sí, estaba pensando, que algunos lugares de la casa necesitan una reinauguración.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta besando su pecho—, ¿por dónde deberíamos empezar?

Él la toma por la cintura y la pone sobre el escritorio.

—Tengo una muy buena idea…

 **FIN**

* * *

 **NA.** Mil y un gracias por embarcarse conmigo en esta aventura, que fue un placer escribir. Una pareja diferente, inesperada, pero espero que esta historia les haya gustado. Creo que pocas veces les agradecí sus reviews, pero sepan que las leía siempre con una sonrisa, algunas incluso me hicieron idiotamente feliz.

 **Algunos datos adicionales:**

 **Edades**

Masaru Yashiro 20

Arata Yashiro 19

Aiko Yashiro 15

Daniel Hizuri 16


End file.
